


P.O.S - Marie's Black Nail Polish

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [39]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Yu Narukami & Marie, both from Persona 4.In this One Shot, Marie relaxes Yu with her toes...





	P.O.S - Marie's Black Nail Polish

Marie watched as Yu walked over to her. He sat next to her on one of the couches in the Velvet Room, blushing. She smiled putting her feet on his lap. He could see the black nail polish on her toes.  
“Oh wow... That black...” Yu stared in happiness.  
“Let's start by relaxing you.” Marie smiled. “Just take deep slow breaths in and out.”  
Yu nodded as he breathed in and out slowly, staring at the black nail polish on her toes.  
“Just keep breathing, feeling nice and good.” Marie said in a calm and relaxing tone.  
Yu smiled, breathing slowly as he followed Marie’s requests.  
“No need to worry, no need to rush, just go slow and easy.” Marie said.  
Marie watched him stare at her bare soles and how soft they looked.  
“Just keep breathing, feeling so nice and good.” Marie stroked his cheek softly.  
Yu shook a little as he kept breathing in and out... In and out slowly.  
“No need to worry, you feel good.” Marie grinned. “Let this good feeling spread throughout your body as you breathe.”  
Yu began to lean back slowly in a relaxed state.  
“Feel... Good.” Yu mumbled.  
“Feeling so nice, and relaxed. Just let my words wash over you.” Marie spoke softly. “Your arms and legs feel nice and good.”  
Yu nodded as his arms slowly slid down, dangling off the couch. His legs weakened as well as his body was so relaxed.  
“Feeling so nice and comfy where you sit.” Marie continued. “Just let relaxation wash over you.”  
Yu’s body looked even more relaxed as his head dropped a little, his eyes fixated on her toes.  
“Good. Your fingers and toes feel nice as well.” Marie smiled. “Do you feel good, following my words?”  
“Yeah...” He replied in relaxation.  
“Whether it be through text or voice, my words feel nice to you.” Marie stroked his cheek more, her lips moving closer to his ear. “Just keep breathing. Slowly and deeply.”  
Yu did as he was asked, his breathing becoming a pattern as the session went by.  
“Good. That good feeling still spreading.” She smiled. “Let your mind empty, slowly...”  
Yu’s eyes narrowed, unable to look away as he kept breathing. Marie smirked, wiggling her toes slowly.  
“Just let your mind empty of all worry, all thought.” Marie instructed. “My words feel so good to you, Yu. Hearing them or reading them feels so nice. Just keep breathing.”  
Yu’s smile widened, breathing as his eyes weakened.  
“Your mind is draining. Draining... It feels so good.” She watched. “Just let your mind empty of all thought, all emotion.”  
Yu moaned as he slowly started to drool. He could feel nothing, his brain being drained away from all that Marie commanded.  
“Empty...” Marie whispered. “You are empty.”  
Yu’s eyes kept focused on her black toenails, drooling over his lap.  
“You are in a trance. A nice, relaxing trance.” Marie said. “You feel so nice, Yu.”  
“N-Nice...” He mumbled.  
“So good and empty.” Marie smiled happily. “It’s time.”  
Yu moaned even more as Marie raised her hand in front of his face.  
“And... Sleep.” Marie snapped her fingers as everything went black in his vision, just like her nail polish.  



End file.
